


be my ( secret santa ) baby

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief Bobby Nash, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: It's this year's secret santa, and as Buck is about to open his sixth gift, he remembers the previous gifts and his feelings about them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 20
Kudos: 269





	be my ( secret santa ) baby

**Author's Note:**

> And here is day six of buddiemas - probably the second fic I'm truly excited for y'all to read (the first one being the one for December 18th). I hope you guys enjoy this. As always, the story isn't beta-edited.

It was the sixth day of the secret santa gift exchange that the fire stations had put together and Buck walked towards his locker with a jump to his step, wondering what he was going to receive today. The past five days had been so interesting for Buck - Buck, who was sure that he wouldn’t be getting a whole lot of anything after everything that happened with the lawyer. But that first day of the exchange, he had walked to his locker to see a letter. It was a typed letter, which Buck had found weird at the time, but he had accepted it after reading the letter, cheeks flushed a deep red that had him hiding for a few minutes so he could calm down. Even now, as he headed towards his locker, he found himself turning red when he thought about that first letter and everything that had been described within it.

But as that first day had passed, Buck had wondered if that was all his secret santa thought he was good for - sex. If you had asked him a year ago, he would have told you that that wasn’t exactly a bad thing but now -- now Buck wanted more than just  _ sex _ . He wanted to be held and loved, a family, and more.

(He also wanted it with a specific someone, but he wasn’t going to think about that, especially since he wasn’t sure said someone was receiving  _ his _ gifts, and more important, returned said feelings).

But then the second day had arrived, even with Buck’s doubts and insecurities, and not only had he received a second letter, typed, but a small gift that had surprised him. He had thought long and hard about who would know about the small tokens he had received from his grandparents growing up - coins from every place they visited - but the only person he knew who knew  _ that _ was Maddie, and Buck didn’t see Maddie telling anyone that, since it was such a personal thing for him. Hell, he had even hinted towards Chim to see if she  _ had _ told him, but he eventually came to the conclusion that she hadn’t, and Buck had been so confused that day.

The next day - day three, he thinks - came another letter. A letter that detailed more things his secret santa wanted to do to him and with him. But unlike the first letter, everything that had been included in this letter was almost -- platonic in nature. Or, well, no. Definitely not  _ platonic _ , since some of them included  _ waking up in your arms _ but Buck could definitely understand that none of them were sexual in nature, like his secret santa knew him more than even he knew.

And briefly, he had hoped that his secret santa was Eddie. Because Eddie knew him  _ so  _ damn well - definitely as well as his secret santa appeared to know him. And Buck couldn’t help but think that it would be kismet, if the man he was in love with was his secret santa, especially since he was Eddie’s, but --

Buck didn’t want to ask or snoop to find out, wanted it to remain a secret, like it should’ve been. And then day four had happened. A small note had been in his locker, along with another gift, just as tiny before, but made no sense to Buck.

“A key?” He had whispered with a frown, turning the key over in his hands before leaving it on the top shelf of his locker, feeling like the key  _ should _ be familiar to him, but not understanding why or how.

But Buck had moved on from the day, a grin on his face as he watched Eddie open his gift from somewhere private, so Eddie wouldn’t know, and then day five had occurred and another letter had appeared.

A letter that had made Buck’s heart  _ drop _ , not because it was full of words that were meant to hurt - but because it was full of words that had said the writer had understood why he had done what he had done. That, even though they didn’t like it, and were upset by it - they understood it, understood where Buck was coming from and that, in the future, they had hoped that Buck would feel like he wasn’t alone, that he could go to the writer and ask for  _ help _ . And Buck - Buck had hidden in the corner shower and had  _ sobbed _ because no one had said that to him. They had been angry, and they had acted angry, and told him as much. And even when he had apologized, things still hadn’t been the same.

So day five’s letter had made day five special in a way that Buck hadn’t known he needed. And now it was day six, and it was the second to last day of the exchange, because it was only running for a week, and Buck had no idea what he was going to do when all of the days were done, and he had nothing to look forward to in the mornings.

Finally  _ at _ his locker, Buck took a deep breath, released it, and then opened his locker with a smile, trying not to let it form into a blinding grin when he spots a small note and then a small gift in the middle of his locker. Briefly, he finds himself wondering if it is Eddie that is his secret santa,  _ wishing _ for it, even, since Eddie is the only one who knows the combination to his locker but he shakes the thought away, knowing he can’t hope for it to be true.

Taking another breath, Buck opens the small note, smiling when he reads it, biting the inside of his cheek as he turns slightly red.

_ Buck, _

_ Hope you had a good night last night - and that you thought of me (and only me ;)) and a good day today. Don’t let things get you down, and remember, I’m here for you. Enjoy your gift. _

He breathes once more, placing the letter in his wallet before grabbing the small gift box, carefully opening it and feeling the breath whoosh out of him.

“How on earth,” he questions, blinking in surprise before he allows the hope inside of his heart to  _ grow _ . In the small box is a silver chain, nothing attached but still something so important to him - something he only ever told Eddie about, that he can’t help but clear his throat and look around, wondering if Eddie is watching him the way he watches Eddie before he shakes his head and blinks back tears.

He had lost a similar chain in the tsunami, a chain that his mother had given to him before she died. He never wore it, found it too precious, but he always had it on him, usually in his wallet, and when the tsunami hit, he had been devastated to find it wasn’t in the spot he normally kept it in, wondering when it would have fallen out, and knowing he wouldn’t ever be able to find it again.

He had told Eddie afterwards, the day after he had watched Christopher again and while he had eventually accepted that he was never going to have anything remotely similar to his mother’s chain, having something so damn close to it in his hands -- Buck  _ knew _ what that meant, but still found himself in disbelief.

“Eddie,” he whispered, jumping slightly when he feels arms wrap around his waist, a small press of lips on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, lets out a small huff of breath before he turns his head slightly to look at Eddie behind him, knowing it’s him just by the way his entire body relaxes.

“You’re not supposed to be doing this until after tomorrow,” Buck whispers, a soft smile forming on his face as Eddie huffs out a laugh before he shrugs.

“No, I know. But I didn’t really want to wait any longer to tell you how I felt about you. To give you your gifts, and to tell you how much I loved your gifts,” Eddie responds back and Buck bites his lower lip, trying not to grin in response, knowing that Eddie loved his gifts as much as Buck loved Eddie’s gifts.

“How you feel about me?” Buck teases, turning his entire body around, placing the gift in his locker before wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and leaning back a little so he can look at Eddie and take him in completely. 

“Well, you know,” Eddie whispers, a small smile on his face as he leans forward, looking Buck in his eyes, “I love you, Buck. I want to wake up in your arms. Want to cook dinner with you, tell you to stop spoiling Christopher, despite spoiling our son myself,” Eddie responds back, smirking when Buck sucks back a breath at his words.

“ _ Our _ son?” Buck whispers, eyes widening and watering as Eddie caresses his cheek and nods.

“You’ve been helping me raise him for a long time now, Buck. It’s only right that we not only make things official between us, but between you and Chris,” Eddie whispers while Buck frowns, tilting his head in thought while Eddie steps away and opens his own locker, pulling out a packet of papers and handing them to Buck.

“Tomorrow’s gift, today,” he says with a smirk and Buck opens the file before his eyes widen. In his hands are adoption papers and Buck looks towards Eddie, mouth open in surprise, not even joining the other man when he laughs lightly.

“Like I said, I want to make it official, Buck. We  _ both _ do, so don’t go thinking Christopher doesn’t want to be adopted by you, because he definitely does. And I realize it’s out of order - we’re not even dating yet, haven’t even  _ kissed _ , but I wasn’t joking when I said you’ve been practically helping me raise him already. But if you need it, we’ll shelve the papers away for later, until you’re ready,” Eddie whispers, stepping forward and running his fingers through Buck’s hair.

“Gods, Eddie, I’m so damn in love with you, please be my secret santa baby,” Buck whispers, laughing a little while placing the papers in his locker and stepping forward, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulling him forward.

“Can I kiss you?” Buck asks, grinning when Eddie nods before Buck places his lips onto Eddie’s. The two continue to kiss, getting lost in the feeling of one another, ignoring the whoops and cheers from everyone else in the station, the handling of money being passed around and even the sound of phone cameras being used, just too focused on one another, and how happy they are.

“You two weren’t supposed to admit to being secret santas for one another until  _ tomorrow _ , you know,” Bobby shouts from somewhere but Eddie throws his hand back and Buck grins, breaking away with a laugh.

“We don’t care!” He responds, before kissing Eddie once more and feeling the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are love. Yell at me on my [tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
